Under influence of an Libertine Friend
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU! Overjoyed and relieved about the goodwill of her best friend Sadie, Tori Vega will engage in an evening that will change her forever. [No Tori-student-at-HA]. Temptation/Glory Holes, you are warned.


**A/N: Have fun!**

 **...**

It's two o'clock in the morning when Tori Vega slips under the sheets, her boyfriend Ryder Daniels has been sleeping for so long as his body is warm and inviting.

Without preamble, she takes his sex with the wilted skin between her luscious lips, she bakes it to the comple, to the base. Although hot while dancing the tango softly with her tongue, his penis undulates gently and she hopes that he will wake up. In fact, her man snarls and mechanically pulls the sheet to cover himself a little more. Her member grows hot, she feels the pulsations of his heart go through his penis, which soon hardens, her mouth can no longer contain his big sex, which ejects out of her mouth.

Tori savors it, kisses it and licks it passionately with love. She does not know if it is the guilt or the excitement that drives her to do so. She floods his penis of saliva and she descends her tongue to his little bag, from which she sucks delicately each of the precious hazelnuts. Her hand passes through his magnificent rod, which stands proudly towards the sky, while she gently licks his soft, freshly shaved balls. He groans and stirs. The last of the Vega family feels his enjoyment go up

 _Ah no, not without me!_ ' she thought with determination.

Without waiting, Tori straddles it and makes penetrate his massive sex in her pussy. His member fills her, electrifies her, and she exults her joy by uttering a long complaint which echoes in the darkened room by night. His broad, warm presence makes her shudder with pleasure, she contracts her muscles around his cock to better feel it and take hold of it.

She loves her man, she loves his sex, she loves this sex that makes her enjoy. Her pelvis stirs frantically on his sleeve, it only takes a few seconds for a powerful orgasm to submerge her and runs her spine up and down.

Tori convulses with pleasure before grabbing her lover, which continues his movement back and forth. She kisses him by taking his face as he grabs her rump and sinks deep inside her gruntingly. She feels his penis swell, then expel his seed in successive jets. It pours into waves that she welcomes with happiness. His tension vanishes at once and she lets fall on him. They remain a good time.

Ryder breathes deeply, he goes back to sleep. Tori turns back on her back against him, against his skin.

* * *

 **A few minutes later,**

... The past catches up with her ...

The images of this evening spent a few hours earlier with her best friend, Sadie Hale, come back to haunt her with their lots of emotions. Tori does not know what to do, she can not find sleep. She does not know whether she should be ashamed or proud of having accomplished so much in one evening. She has always had a lot of fantasies (largely influenced by Ryder), her boyfriend and she have already realized several: they made love with one of his friends, a nice and handsome boy Beck Oliver, they fucked close to another couple, they lived an experience in public and she made love with a woman.

Each time they live their fantasy together, or at least with the consent of the other ... But this tonight, she broke that rule and she flirted with remorse. Tori had not heard from Sadie for more than a month. After spending so much time consoling her after her painful break with her boyfriend, Tori questioned herself with uneasiness.

Sadie resurfaced last week.

She had changed a lot, she now sported a more provocative, libertine and blacker look. She came in a long black dress with a bare back, nothing more banal if it was only a detail: the part under the navel and under the knees are transparent, letting see her black string through. Sadie insisted on setting out to conquer the bars of the city, as they did at the time. Tori nodded without hesitation, if a party between girls could cheer her up, she had nothing against it.

When the time came, Sadie went to her apartment to take her, Tori had put on a crop top and legging with vertical stripes blue and white, with fine pink stripes between the two colors. Tori kissed her beautiful boyfriend and they left for a well-watered evening. After a good dinner with a bottle of wine and an aperitif, Sadie offered to go to a dance club.

"Dancers?" Tori replied disdainfully.  
"Come on, do not make this head, we'll break out. I want to see beautiful males."  
"They're all gay!"  
"But no, these are rumors. And I do not care, I want beautiful skin!"

They therefore take the path of a well-known club. There were already people and they had to give a generous tip to finally find themselves in the back of the room, they have little chance to see what was happening on the stage. After a few drinks, Sadie got up and went in search of entertainment. She came back a few minutes later in the company of a muscular and very cute young man, with beautiful blue eyes and brown hair. He had a smile to melt the most married and most faithful of women.

After putting a second $20 bill in his string, their beautiful dancer began to get closer to them. It was strictly forbidden to touch them and Russ (inscribed on his armband) knew it very well, he waved his pelvis a few centimeters from their faces astounded. Sadie was going to release another ticket when Russ removed his string with a single click, exposing his beautiful appendix half-bandaged. He was completely shaved, circumcised and possessed an imposing and shiny penis.

Tori hastened to add a few dollars to Sadie's bet, they are in a dark corner, practically out of sight, and their Adonis began a choreography to make them lose their heads. Russ tried to make dance his member under their nose with a sensuality and an address to transform her little stream quietly into a tumultuous river. He had a cheap fragrance, but who wanted to swallow this beautiful pink cock that waddled close to her mouth. This beautiful fresh flesh made her appetite and made her want to coat it with her warm lips.

Sadie approached him, Tori feared she would kiss him, but she just whispered a few words in his ear. A few seconds later, their handsome Russ did them the honor of presenting his limb as stiff as a wooden handle. They salivate. Tori felt a great heat coming from her crotch, she was definitely soaking her panties.

Russ took Sadie's hand and motioned them to follow him. There was a black door in a dark corner of the room, he knocked and another fine male opened the door to him, he addressed a few words to Sadie, and she invited her to follow her. They follow a staircase and, when they are all up, a rather beefy guy opened the door to them. There was a long dark corridor where there were several chairs and wardrobes along, with a series of doors each side at the end.

"The black doors are reserved. For you girls, that are the gray ones. Have fun, it's free for women" the man said to them with a slight smile.

She does not know what reason her friend removed her dress, but Tori found herself with a Sadie in a sexy lingerie, compose a bustier attached directly to stockings (not to mention her string), all in black. Sadie quickly walked to a door she opened immediately, not before throwing her a lingerie out of her shoulder bag.

"Take the second door and sit down, you will not have to wait too long. You'll see, it's very exciting" Sadie said to her, urging to close the door.

Perplexed, but very feverish at the idea of discovering what was hidden behind these closed doors, Tori changed into lingerie to give by her bf. It was a sexy fishnet suit, cut like a leggings. With a deep cleavage and an intimate opening very practical to the crotch, but she still kept her panties. She entered the little cubicle, she locked the door as suggested, then she placed her buttocks on a bench facing a screen that lights up.

Tori was able to watch porn movies, depending on the genre she liked, and she chose the threesome scenes with two men, her most torrid fantasy she had made as a couple. Although the pictures had some effect on her excitement, she did not understand the value of sitting in such a cabin, except for the possibility of masturbating in peace to release the tension accumulated after brushing the magnificent cock of Russ. She was still quite back.

She opened her legs and began to caress. An intense heat was emanating from her pussy, her fingers penetrated her generously lubricated slot before walking in it lightly. Scarcely did she lay her buttocks on the floor when she saw a little light come out through the small hole in the center of one of the side walls. She approached on all fours to take a look at, when a penis almost erect arises. Tori let out a little cry, surprised by the sudden appearance.

It was obvious that the man on the other side expected something from her. Amused and incredulous, she approached this anonymous rod. She discovered the glans and she lifted it delicately, stroking it with the fingertips. The reaction was immediate and the penis hardened by pointing upwards. Without really masturbating him, she undertook to give him some little care which was well received. Tori could feel the heart of the man beating through his now hard and stiff cock.

She was both intrigued and flattered to find that she could make harden a stranger with some caresses. She clasped her hand around his sleeve and began a slow movement back-and-forth. The man was not circumcised and she could cheerfully bring his skin back to his penis. Visibly loving her attention to his sex, the man stepped forward and clung to the hole.

Young, old, fat, ugly or beautiful as a Greek god, Tori had not the slightest idea of it, his sex proudly stood between her fingers and she was more and more excited by this sudden, but stimulating stain. She accelerated the movement by accentuating the pressure around the head of his penis. It swelled and then, without warning, a long milky squirt was expelled. The man contracted his sex several times and poured out as much on both the floor ... as well as on her skin through the lingerie.

When the man withdrew, Tori tried to see who was the lucky owner of this beautiful cock. Surprised by what she had just accomplished, Tori was curious and very excited. She approached her eye against the wall, but the orifice immediately closed. Always bent, she was looking for another opening when she felt a pressure in the back, as if someone was tapping her on the buttock. Tori turned quickly.

What was not her surprise to see another cock, which darted her buttocks.

Much bigger, very ribbed, all pink and already firm, this penis was impressive. Her head was a few inches from it. She could smell a slight scent of citrus soap. Tori likes the flavor of a man's sex and she especially wanted to taste it. So she urged me to make it disappear in her mouth and it was with an uncommon passion that she brought this unknown to the bottom of her throat.

Tori had not finished swallowing his cum that another cock was pointing in her direction, she no longer knows how many sexes she was shedding their seed tonight, and she would have done more if Sadie had not come to look for her.

"I knew you'd like that, my little bitch. It's called «glory holes», it's 'glorious', right?" Sadie declares with a smile split to the ears. As Tori took her breath and left the state of intoxication into which he had been plunged, Sadie asked her "the owner is ready to give us $50 per ejaculation. Are you interested?"

* * *

After getting up from the bed, Tori went to the bathroom to get some fresh water on her face before joining her boyfriend. She picked up her purse and threw it into her closet, where a large number of $50 bill could be seen at the half-opening. She had already made her choice, influenced by her friend.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Tori Vega as Victoria Justice**

 **Sadie Hale as Halston Sage**

 **Ryder Daniels as Ryan Rottman**

 **Russ Marsh as J.R. Jaus**


End file.
